


Good Dog

by BloodGutsGlory



Series: Late Nights [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Choking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, MIchael is a lonely boy, Michael had a bad childhood, Michael is a Tease, Michael is fucking kinky bro, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Regular Life AU, Smut, Sub Michael, Vibrators, and more but I dont feel like tagging, but I love him, but was never institutionalized, cliche coffee shop job, everyone is still friends, feng min is a queen as always lmao, for once, i dont know how everyone met but they did lmao, out of trials AU, the trials never existed, they all live in the same town lmao, you didnt teach him that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGutsGlory/pseuds/BloodGutsGlory
Summary: You were out with your friends for a while now. Almost five hours and Michael has been at home for almost the entire time. He hadn't had come along due to not wanting to get out of bed; and now he's lonely and desperate. Michael has been acting differently these last few days and when you came home you were suprised at what you found.





	Good Dog

You never would have guessed you could have so much fun with a group of people you had met a couple months back. Jake, Anna, Feng, Herman, and Quentin all lived in the same town as you. Jake, Anna, Feng, and Herman we the neighbors on either side of you; and Quentin was a friend from the coffee shop you worked at. You had introduced Quentin to Jake and Anna one day when you were hanging out with Quentin and saw them doing yard work outside their house together. Feng and Herman already knew him from how much time they spend in the coffee shop. With that you all quickly became hang out buddies. Doing a lot together when everyone was either off from work or out of school. Feng, Jake, and you were all college students. You and Jake being juniors and Feng being a sophomore. On a few occasions Michael had hung out with you guys, but he preferred being in the house due to his introverted nature; and you were fine with that! He knew how to take care of himself, and sometimes you'd come home and he would enthusiastically tell well more like sign to you about a movie he watched on Netflix while you were away. You see Michael wasn't mute, but he didn't like speaking. Not having a good childhood growing up he seemed to have retracted into a shell that took a lot of time and patience to break into.

He was bullied at school which helped nothing. Hence why he wears a mask everywhere. It's his safe space. He doesn't have to show his emotions because they are automatically hidden behind the mask. It also just helped him with his self consciousness of his face and body. Long story short, he liked staying home more that being out.

You laughed as you and your group had gone to go watch a movie and then eat dinner, but 'dinner' was lasting longer than you expected it would. The movie was already about two and a half hours long and with that added on to the time you've spent at the restaurant that was near by you've been out for a good four and a half hours. You knew Michael was home alone and you;d hope that he wouldn't be too upset with how late you've stayed out. You left the house around 2:00 PM and it was not 6:30 PM. The sky dark due to daylight savings. You decided you should probably start to get home and decided to call it a night with the gang. Quentin offered to walk you home since you were a broke college student and didn't have a car. The town was small enough anyways it didn't matter. You agreed and said goodbye to everyone smiling and waving as you left with Quentin. He didn't live far from you either and his apartment was in the direction your house was so he thought this was good anyway. Sighing you looked up at the sky as you guys walked along the sidewalk, smiling to yourself. Quentin looked at you and tilted his head in confusion cracking a smile as well.

"What are you thinking about (y/n)?" He asked looking up at the sky with you for a second before look back over at you. You shrugged and looked back at him.

“Everything seems to have become perfect. I mean not perfect perfect there are still a few issues here and there but I think you know what I mean. I'm a junior in college, I'm happy working at my job for right now, I have a great boyfriend and amazing friends." You smiled more looking in front of you now making sure you knew where you were going, before continuing.  
"I just, don't think this could get any better, unless someone came up to me offering me ten million dollars." You and Quentin laughed at that as he nodded. He understood what you meant, his life wasn't going too bad either, he had been talking to this guy named David and from what you heard he seemed to be really cool. You smiling at eachother and continued your walk, cracking jokes and making small talk until you got to your house. Once you did you smiled at him and gave him a quick hug and wave before unlocking your front door and walking in.

You were greeted with a pitch black house, which was strange because there was almost always at least one light in each part of the house one. Michael also was nowhere to be seen. Usually he would be sat on the couch still watching Netflix or Youtube on your chromecast you had gotten for your birthday but no. You shrugged and guessed he was in bed. You guys did have a t.v in there so maybe he was watching it in there. You shrugged off your coat and put it on the coat rack. Putting you key in the key holder you walked over the the fridge and placed your leftovers in the fridge. You looked around again and decided to turn the lamp on in the living room, getting the chills from how quiet everything was. Finally you decided to go to the bathroom before going to check on Michael but stopped thinking about maybe calling out and telling him you were home.

"Michael? I'm home! Sorry about staying out for so long, I didn't think the movie was gonna last that long and I just lost track of time I guess!" You waited for maybe a grunt but got nothing which you weren't exactly surprised by. You just wanted to make your presence known before he thought someone broke into the house. He may be shy but that man can do some damage. You shrugged and walked into the bathroom the was connected to your study not feeling like going all the way upstairs just yet. You walked in and turned the light on, looking at yourself in the mirror. You smiled and brushed a hand through your hair before turning on the shower. You grabbed your speaker and hooked your phone up and started to play some music. It was some soft music like Rex Orange County and DEAN. You swayed as you waited for the water to warm slowly shimmying out of your clothes, not caring to close the door since it's just Michael in the house. You giggled singing along to the music and getting in the shower. Cleaning off the day in a ten minute shower as you hummed and swayed. Once you finished the shower you turned it off and tossed you hair in a towel, and wrapped another towel around your body. You washed your face and brushed your teeth quickly. Once you were done you exited the bathroom and went upstairs to your bedroom where you needed to find another change of clothes.

You noticed that your bedroom door was closed which you found odd, you guys rarely closed door in the house due to being so comfortable in each other's presence. You knocked on the door and heard nothing in response; carefully walking in hoping not to scare him. When you opened the door, at a quick glance, Michael was just huddled under the blankets on your bed. You walked over to your dresser and put on some cute underwear and a cute bra and slid into one of Michael's giant white tee-shirts. You took the towel off your head, giving your hair a quick towel dry. Once you were done, you tossed it aside in the hamper and walked over to your boyfriend who you thought was taking a nap. But you couldn't have been more wrong.

Once you got closer to Michael, you noticed he was quivering. He seemed to be shirtless and his mask was on the side table. He was sweating and his eyes were squeezed shut as he bit down on his lip. He was panting, trying to stay as quiet as possible and it seemed as though Michael didn't notice you come into the room. You put a soft hand on his tense bicep. His arms, you could tell from the blanket, were in between his legs and you just thought he was sick and cold or something. His eyes shot open when he felt your touch and his quivering abruptly stopped as he turned his head towards you; his eyes wide open and wildly looking at you. He flew up and sat with his legs folded under him, his hands falling on his lap before he crumpled the blankets that were on his chest over his groin. You were so confused by the sudden actions you stepped back for a second, worriedly scanning your eyes over him. He was still looking at you before he quickly started signing something to you.

'I'm so sorry! I just got desperate and I don't know but I just-' You watched him as he signed frantically to you.

'You were gone for so long and I was so lonely and then I started feeling things and I'm sorry!' You were so confused. Your brows were furrowed as you placed your hands on his cheeks before speaking.

"Michael why are you sorry babe? I should be sorry, I stayed away for so long? Or are you sick? You're sweating and you were shaking a minute ago! Do I need to go down and make you some soup or something?" You asked, worry laced in your voice and you looked over his face for any sign of fatigue or any sign of illness. You placed your hand on his forehead and you tried to feel his temperature, but he grabbed your hands quickly and placed them on something hard, as he slowly began to sign something; your eyes widening for a second.  
.  
'I got into the toy box.' Was all he said. You knew what was happening now. Michael had gotten into subspace when you were away. He can do that once every few months, just wanting to be taken care for, you guess. Normally you were in the submissive role and when you were, he would tell you what to get out of the toy box. He made sure that you knew that you could not get something from there unless he told you to get it or he knew you were getting it and said it was okay. And the same rules applied to him when he was like this, though you had forgotten that this could happen and well, here you were now.

You pupils dilated quickly getting in the right headspace purely from how cute Michael looked when he was explaining what he had done. He looked away from you too ashamed to look you in the eye, but you were having none of that.  
.  
"Michael look at me now." His head immediately snapped over to you.

"Did I tell you to get something from the toy box? Did you tell me you wanted to get something from the toy box? We have phones for a reason Michael." He looked down before you quickly grabbed his jaw and forced him to look back up at you.

"Answer me Michael." He shook his head and you sighed pulling your hand away and pulling the blankets that were covering him away. You saw that he had grabbed the one blue cock ring you had, you bought it specifically for times like this, and you heard a soft buzzing noise you hadn't heard before. You went over to the toy box to investigate which plug he had snatched. It was a small black one that you knew hit his prostate perfectly; it had come with a remote, but you couldn’t find it in there.

"Michael, where's the remote?" You asked, cocking your head in his direction, but keeping your back towards him. He didn't respond to you, so you turned around all the way and put your hands on your hips, cocking up an eyebrow giving him a look that just said: 'well?' He held up the small black remote and you held your hand out for him to give it to you. He didn't move. God, he always was quite disobedient when he was like this. In any other sense he was like a puppy, always following you around and doing what you told him; but when he got like this, it's like he didn't know how to listen. You snapped your fingers and he quickly got up and gave you the remote, standing in front of you and giving it to you. It was quite the sight to be honest. This giant towering man that could probably break someone's neck which a twitch of his hands was standing in front of you, so pliant and so submissive. You loved when he got like this, and sometimes you wish he did it more often. But you didn't want to make him uncomfortable so you didn't complain. You looked down at the remote and then up at your towering submissive boyfriend and smirked. You could see he went deeper into subspace and his eyes dilated even more as he looked down at you.

Quickly, you turned the remote all the way up and you watched as his knees gave out with a groan. He fell onto the plush carpet and looked up at you as you held a finger up to your lips, signalling him to keep quiet. He squeezed his eyes shut then looked up at you pleadingly.

"What do you want baby? Hm? You're gonna have you use your words sweetheart." You smiled as you placed a hand on his cheek and watched him nuzzle into it. He looked up at you again and signed to you.

'Ties..' You chuckled knowing exactly what he meant. You grabbed some rope and pointed the bed. He shakily stood, but before he got too far up, you placed a hand on the top of his head and pushed him back down.

"Crawl. Last time I checked, dogs don't walk on two legs." Hesitantly he began to crawl on all fours to the bed. As he did, your eyes never faltered from the plug that was in his ass humming away beautifully. He got on the bed and sat at the end, legs folded underneath him. He was quivering as he tried to make as little noise as possible. Small noises would come out but you let them slide. He was just so cute. You walked up to him and you placed a kiss on his forehead and then his nose and then lips. He tried to get more of your lips but you pulled away with a smile that made him melt. You flicked your hand back, telling him to lay down on his back; which he did quickly, keeping his eagerness no secret. You giggled and you walked over to his left arm and tied it to the bedpost, and then his right arm. You grabbed the spreader next and put it on him, forcing his legs to stay open. He let out a low groan when he tried to close his legs and you snapped your eyes up at him. You shook your head tsking at him.

"You were being such a good boy Michael, I was gonna forgive you for getting into the box and not punish you, but it seems that someone can't follow directions.” He whimpered and you felt your heart squeeze. God why did he have to be so cute? You went back to work making sure he was properly fastened to the bed; keeping it tight and strong but making sure you didn't hurt him. Not yet at least. You'd make him hurt soon enough. Quickly walking over to the toy box you were in search for a few things. Lube, strap-on, vibrating wand and maybe a gag if you got tired of the noise but you knew you wouldn't; he just looked so pretty in a gag. Soon enough you found everything that you were looking for but left the box open just in case there was something else you wanted to grab. You looked at Michael and smiled, petting his cheek and setting down the things that you had grabbed. He tried to look at them, he wanted to know what you were gonna do with him but you wanted to keep it a secret. You grabbed his jaw and forced him to look back up.

"No peeking. You wanna be a good boy for me right? A good little dog?" Michael nodded enthusiastically and you smiled kissing him again. You slowly went back to your toys and pulled out the vibrating wand. You saw Michaels eyes widen as he knew that this was one of the strongest vibrators that you owned. He had never used it one you so he had no idea how strong this thing really was. You giggled and turned it on, a loud buzzing being heard. He started tugging at his restraints and you leaned down softly placing a hand on his chest.

"And what's your safeword?" You asked softly, leaning in knowing that right now you just wanted him to whisper and not talk much. You didn't want him talking yet but you wanted to know that he knew the safeword and he wasn't afraid of using it. After a few moments you heard him quietly whisper.

"Sunflower..." You smiled, your heart melting. It was his nickname for you. You looked at him and rested your head on his chest for a second, forgetting about the scene in this moment. You loved this man. You love him with every fiber of your being. You heard his heart hammering away and you rested there. You heard a soft whimper from above and looked up at Michael. You smiled again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now, I want you to know that if you feel uncomfortable and need me to stop in anyway, please say 'sunflower'. You don't need to feel disappointed if you need to use it or worried because I know how you can get." You were brushing soft circles into his cheek as you waited for him to respond. He nodded and turned his head to kiss the palm of your hand. You smiled and placed another soft kiss on his lips. That was enough of that. You were back to the scene and you smirked as you remembered the loud buzzing wand in your hand. You looked at Michael’s aching dick and remembered the plug that was in him as well. You decided to take it out because you wanted him to feel just how strong this wand was on its own.

You slowly removed the plug and turned it off, Michaels head shaking back and forth and a long groan ripping itself from him as you did. You looked at him and pressed a finger to your lips again.

"Good dogs don't speak unless told. No more sound Michael, this is the last warning." You said as you tossed the plug aside. Michael nodded but you knew he wanted to whimper and make sound; he has that look plastered on his face. You smiled.

"Good boy. If you keep that up, I'll give you a reward after your little punishment here." You saw Michael lift his head up and perk up at the word reward and you giggled. Suddenly you brought the wand down and softly touched the head of the wand to the head of his cock that was already dripping with precum. Michael tensed immediately, his back arching as he tried his best not to make a noise. You started running the wand up and down his shaft, circling the head of his dick a few times before going back down. His body thrashed about as much as the bindings would let him, his breath labored and fast. Sweat forming on his forehead and chest. You continued your relentless torture. You knew he was getting close, his hips always started to buck up when he got close. You wanted to get him as close as possible without having him slip over the edge. You got him there and then pulled the wand away. You heard him cry out and then growl low in his chest. He bucked his hips up more, needed that sweet relief; but you wouldn't let him have it.

"This is your punishment baby. Bad dogs get punished." You saw his eyes frantically looking over you and then down at his leaking cock, slamming his head back into the pillow. You suddenly placed the vibrator on him again. His back arched again as you continued your relentless attack on his cock. He squirmed and figgitted. He needed to release. Tears were forming in his eyes from pleasure. And again he got close and closer aanndd.. You pulled the vibrator away. He growled again. Louder than last time, but it was breathier and more desperate sounding. You ran a hand through his hair and you praised him. You weren't a monster.

"Shhh baby, you're doing so well, one last time and then you can cum. I promise. Such a good boy for me." You saw him melt with that. Even in day to day life he liked hear you praise him, though he would never visibly show it. He would go as far as cleaning the entire house top to bottom while you were at school and then work, so you could hug him and tell him how you thought he did an amazing job. His eyes turned much softer as he looked at you and he nodded slowly. One last time.

"And you can make as much noise as you want now. You've been doing so well baby. Such a good dog. My good dog." That was it. That last sentence had him wrapped around your finger. His pupils blown out from pleasure and lust. He wanted to touch you so badly, and you knew it. You could see it. You return the vibrator to its rightful place on Michael's cock. He groaned out, panting and shaking. The time it took for him to get close was decreasing significantly and before you knew it, you were pulling the vibrator away. He whimpered and looked at you for praise. He did it. He was a good dog.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad! And now you get what you earned. You've been so good." A smile tugged at his lips before you placed the vibrator back.

"Though I want you to do one more little thing for me. Can you do that baby?" Michael nodded again, grunting and groaning now. He'd do anything for you to praise him again.

"I want you to beg for it. You can do that for me baby, can't you? Beg me to let you cum?" You saw gears turning in his head before he spoke.

"Please.. Please let me... I've been good, you said I've been good.." That's all you needed to hear before you cut him off from saying anything else.

"Cum for me baby." With that, Michael unraveled underneath you. Out right moaning as he came. You smiled and praised him as he came. Keeping the vibrator on him to work through his high. Finally as he finished you pulled the vibrator away and turned it off. The only thing that could be heard was his laboured breaths and your soft voice cooing at him. You set the vibrator down next to the other things you had grabbed from the box and let him calm down for a second. Michael panted and he came down from his orgasm. Looking at you through half lidded eyes. You laid down next to him and rested you head on his chest. You could hear his heart hammering away in his chest and you smiled. There was a moment of silence before you spoke up again.

"My baby, you made a mess of yourself. But you still have your reward." Michael's head perked up and he snapped out of his post orgasm bliss; as you saw his cock already starting to get hard again.

"Yeah baby, that's right you still have the reward I promised you, and you know I always keep my promises. How do you feel about getting fucked in the ass, hm?" You know Michael would be excited. He always wanted that when he was like this and you always gave your good dog what he wanted. Michael immediately nodded and started getting excited. You giggled and smiled as you looked over him. His hair was an absolute mess and it was about to get even messier. You sat back up and started to undo the ties. You kept the spreader on him though. You motioned for him to get on all fours as you got ready; but before he moved you gave his red rists soft little kisses and he kissed the top of your head, you smiled and kissed his cheek. You pulled Michael’s big shirt off of you and started putting the harness on. It was a little difficult with only one pair of hands, and soon enough you approached him with a sheepish grin, asking him for some help. He looked at you and chuckled a little, sitting up on his knees. He helped you fix the harness and get it comfortable, with a little pinch at your ass at the end. You swatted his hands away and immediately looked at him with you most stern face and he immediately got back down on all fours. You pet his head and ran your fingers through his hair before moving to grab the dildo and put it on your harness. Making sure everything was secured you approached Michael who was beautifully on all fours. You smiled at the sight and rubbed his ass, making him jump. You squirted some lube into your hand and onto you cock and started to rub it all over and spread it around. You wanted to wreck your boy but not kill him. Smiling, you then put the excess on your fingers and made sure he was loose enough. Knowing that he had a plug in him for a little while, you weren't surprised when you found that he was pretty loose. You were about to push in when you remembered something. Picking up the gag, you touched it to Michaels lips and watched as he put it in his mouth and you secured it.

"If you need to stop, just reach back and squeeze my forearm okay?" Michael nodded and you smiled. Finally being ready you lined up with Michael's entrance and slowly pushed in. He groaned out at the stretch and was about to reach back and grab your arm when you bottomed out and let him adjust. You waited for the thumbs up which he knew to give you when he was ready. You slowly rubbed his back in a circle and you waited patiently. Finally he held up a shaky thumbs up and you slowly started to thrust. He groaned out and you slowly started to pick up the pace. You gripped the back of Michael's head and pulled the clump of hair, causing him to arch his back, and you be able to go deeper. You pounded him from behind and smiled as you watched him unravel. His groans were turning into full out moans as you wrecked him. You knew he wasn't gonna last long. He looked back at you as if asking permission to cum.

You held a finger which meant 'not yet.' Michael groaned as you fucked into him. Your grip that was in his hair traced down to his neck and you squeezed. Hard. You heard him choke and struggle for a breath as you pressed against his windpipes. You smiled as you heard his strangled moans as well as breaths. You squeezed a little harder with a particularly hard thrust. You wrapped your other arm around his waist and started jacking him off in time with your thrusts. Giving his dick one good squeezed it was your signal to him that you wanted him to cum; and god did he. His back arched further as he came into your hand and on the bed. You released his throat and he choked air back into his lungs. You helped him ride out his orgasm with slow deep thrusts until he whined from over stimulation. You pulled out and took the stap-on off. Then worked yourself down, pulling the cockring off and then releasing his legs from the spreader. You set it down where you could see it with the other stuff and made sure to remember to wash it all tomorrow.

You helped him lay down and get out of the gag, placing it with the other stuff. You walked back over to him to make sure he was okay. Placing a hand on his cheek you sat down next to him.

"You did so well my love. My good dog. So good for me. You're okay right? Wanna let me clean you up?" Michael smiled slightly and nodded, nuzzling your hand. You gave him a light peck on the lips and got up. Before you could walk away though, he gripped your wrist causing you to stop and turn around looking at him confused. He pointed to you and his eyes flicked down. You knew what he was implying but you wanted him to get some rest.

"Oh sweetie. I'm okay baby, you can make it up to me tomorrow okay? I don't want you hurting yourself just to please me." You smiled and squeezed his hand but he pulled you down on top of him. He moved you so you were straddling his face and he moved your panties to the side before taking a nice long lick at your cunt. You shuddered and moaned and you heard him groan. He loved your taste and noises. You moaned as he attacked your pussy, grabbing fist fulls of his hair and pushing against his face more. He knew you needed this. He was a good dog and he was going to please you if it was the last thing he did. At least he would die with the taste of you on his tongue. You ground down on his face and he let you take control. He ate you like a starving man; and you loved every second of it. You hadn't realized how much you needed him until now and this felt like heaven. You moaned out his name over and over. You felt that familiar knot in you gut tighten and you knew you were close. Crying out you came with a string of swears mixed with his name. Michael licked up everything as you rode out your orgasm on his face. Grabbing the headboard to support yourself. You breathed heavily, slowly getting up on shaky legs. You kissed him, tasting yourself on his tongue and you smiled against his lips  
.  
"Now will you let me clean you up? You deserve it for being so good. My god you are the best boy I could've ever asked for. My perfect boy. Perfect and amazing dog who would do anything for me." Michael nodded frantically and pulled you into a deep hug. God he needed to hear you praise him more. He let you up after a few moments you walked into the bathroom and grabbed and warm damp washcloth; cleaning yourself and him up. You took special time and care around his oversensitive cock, and as you rubbed against it he whined out high in his throat and tried moving away.

"Baby, You gotta let me clean you or you'll be all gross tomorrow." You gave him that look and he stopped moving but kept whining. You finished cleaning him off and decided you would tackle the toys and bedsheets tomorrow. Once you were done there you walked out of the room, with great protest of Michael and went into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle for him and some cookies. Then you made your way back up the stairs. You opened the door quietly and saw Michael sat up in bed, the blankets wrapped around his waist. You smiled and got on the other side of the bed and waved in over to lay in between your legs. His back was against your stomach and his head rested against your chest. You opened the bottle of water and held it up to his lips drinking about half the bottle before softly pushing your hand away. You set the bottle down on the nightstand next to his mask and brought a cookie to his lips. He took small bites before you deemed him alright enough to hold it as you put to other ones down on the table. You smiled and ran your fingers through his tangled hair, trying your best to detangle it with your fingers. Once he was done, sleep started to tug at both of you and you slowly moved your wall of a boyfriend off you so you could lay next to him and rest your head on his chest.

"You were very good tonight Michael. Thank you. I love you." You eyelids had become heavy as you slowly started to drift off to sleep. A small 'I love you too...' was all you heard before both of you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I don't think I'm very good and writing smut especially not smut like this but it was fun to write! I actually really like the way it came out! Also, I'm thinking of starting a story that will have multiple chapters in it so if you want that then it might come lmao
> 
> EDIT: I noticed a lot of error that I didn't get when I first wrote this because I was lazy and didn't pre-read. Hopefully everything is fixed and makes more sense!


End file.
